Accident Prone
by Cole-That-Girl23
Summary: Theres really no other way to describe Spencer Shay. Funny One-Shot!


"Okay,Okay,so what if-"Sam started,trying to con me into using Freddie in some horrible iCarly expirement. Cover him in meat and throw him in a tiger cage.  
>Throw him off a balcony with no parachute? She's insane! My phone went off,the ringer interupting her.<br>"Who is it? Freddie no doubt!"She said as she took a sip of her smoothie. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Spencer?  
>"Its Spencer"I said in a confused way. I opened the phone,To hear him whispering quietly into the phone,It kinda sounded like he was singing.<br>"Hello,Hello,I need to see Carly Shay today,I have got a seriosly painfull injury!"Yea...it sounded as spencer was singing along to Lady GaGa's Telephone...  
>Wait! Seriosly Painfull injury?<br>"Who did this to you?"I franticly asked,Sam set her smoothie down,now she looked frantic.  
>"What happened"She asked,I ignored her and listened as Spencer spoke,no,sang.<br>"Wha-Wha-What did ya' say,You ask who did this to me? Well I'll be honest,I did it,I'm kinda clumsy!"I listened,trying to get a anser,but my phone went silent.  
>I pulled it from my ear and looked at it. Dead. Damn it! Spencer is hurt and my phone chooses to die now? Agghhhh! I grabbed my bag and put my thing together.<br>"Wha-Carls! What happened?"Sam asked as she helped put my books up.  
>"Spencers hurt,I didn't find out what happened cause my phone died! We- we gotta go!"Now I was in tears. What if someone broke in our house and Spencer got shot? Or beat up? What if he fixed something and a fire started?<br>"Alright kid,lets go!"Sam said as we both ran out of the Groovie Smothie.

_

Sam and I ran as fast as we could to the apartment. I pulled out my keys,throwing all my stuff on the floor.  
>"What happened?"Freddie said as he opened his door. Of course he was waiting for us to come back! I didn't have time to anser,I just kept fidgeting with the keys.<br>Why won't they fit?  
>"Spencer is hurt! ...Ahhh,Here,let me see!"Sam said as she took the keys and pushed me out of the way. As the door unlocked,all three of us shoved our way into the house,or apartment. The lights were off and it was very quite. I reached my hand over and flipped the lights on. As the light flicked on,I saw Spencer.<br>Not hurt,but...dancing...What? He pressed a button on a...remote thingy and balloons popped out from the ceiling,along with feathers and...disco lights?  
>Suddenlt,music started and he was dancing and singing agian.<br>"Stop Falling,Stop falling,don't wanna get hurt anymore,tripped over my feat and walked into a glass door! Stop falling! Stop falling! Ow,im so sore! Went to sit on the chair,but missed and fell right to the floor! Broke every bone! Call the doc on the phone! Yes,I'll admit im accident Prone! Need a health-care loan!  
>I'm such a danger zone! It's evident that im accident prone!"<br>Things can't get any weirder then this! Wait,who's that old lady?  
>"Murtle in the E.R saying,she's a walking disaster! Doc better grab the plaster! Cuz' he's gonna have to cast him! If you see him on the street,you'll need a clearance of five feet,Cause the floor he's gonna eat! Best stay clear of all concrete!"<br>"Stop Falling,Stop falling,don't wanna get hurt anymore,tripped over my feat and walked into a glass door! Stop falling! Stop falling! Ow,im so sore! Went to sit on the chair,but missed and fell right to the floor! Broke every bone! Call the doc on the phone! Yes,I'll admit im accident Prone! Need a health-care loan!  
>I'm such a danger zone! It's evident that im accident prone! Ah-ah-ah-accident Prone! Ah-ah-ah-accident prone! Got kicked out the club,cause I spilled someone's grub! And thats because im accident prone! Ah-ah-ah-Accident prone! Ah-ah-ah-accident prone! And this song stops now! Cause I have to scream OW! And thats because Im accident prone!"<br>Sam,Freddie, and I just stared as we watched spencer come to a finish. That creepy old lady,Murtle,was gone,and now it was only us.  
>"What-"Freddie started.<br>"Was"Sam Interupted.  
>"That?'I finished. All of us were shocked. Speachless. We had no idea what that was.<p>

"Well"Spencer started. "Eairlier,Freddies mom,,came over and saw me working on my awsome Bottle-Man sculptor"He motioned over to the Bottle-Man.  
>"Then as I was getting off the ladder,I lost my balance and fell down."<br>"Did you get hurt?"I asked. Was that why he called? But that didn't explain the whole dance.  
>"No but I got this cool bruise on my butt! Wanna see?"He asked as he gripped his pants and started to undo them.<br>"NO!"We all shouted at the same time.  
>"But what happened after you fell?"Freddie asked.<br>"That dosn't explain the whole freak-show"Sam said,motining the baloons and feathers.  
>"OH,yeah,that!"He said,remembering. He was so forgetfull! "Well after I fell and Treated my bruise with her enormus first aid kit,s-"<br>"Wait!"Freddie said,stopping Spencer as he spoke. "She treated you cut?"  
>"Yeah,Why?"He asked,puzzled.<br>"Dude! It was on you butt!"he said,laughing but freaked out at the same time.  
>"Yeah,that was really akward...but she gave me a lollypop!"he said happily,then got sad. "but I ated it..."<br>"Gross!"Sam said. I shivered,imagening putting medicens on Spencers bum.  
>"So,Anyways,The story"I said,trying to get that image out of my mind.<br>"So after she treated my bruise and gave me a delicious lollypop,she said I was accident prone"he said,looking confused on the last word.  
>"But I didn't know what accident prone was"he said,laughing.<br>"Really?"Freddie said,as Spencer nodded his head.  
>"Dude! You like invented accident prone!"Sam laughed.<br>"Yeah!"I agreed.  
>"Yeah"He ansered. "So,I went on the internet and looked up Accident prone and I found this song that was parcticly wroten for me,so I thought I should sing it to my three best teenagers!"He said as he started to do some retarded dance,kicking his legs and moving his fist in spasmic ways.<br>"So thats why you tricked me into thinking you were hurt and made me rush from drinking a delicious smoothie,just so you can hear a song that you heard on the internet?"I asked. now I was a little mad.  
>"Yes"He ansered and stopped his dance and looked at me. "Ohhh...you look mad..."he said in his baby Spencer voice.<br>"Yes,I am! I was enjoying a smoothie!"I said,I didn't wanna be really mad,mainly because the song was stuck in my head and I liked it,  
>but really! I was enjoying that smoothie!<br>"Well,how about I make it up to all of you"he said pointing to all of us,"And I take you out to dinner?"  
>We all looked at eachother,and smiled. "Sure!"we all ansered at the same time as we walked out the door.<br>"So,What was that song?"I asked,curious. When we got back i was gonna look it up.  
>"A parody of 'Telephone.' This girl on Youtube sang it, VenetianPrincess!"<br>"Wow! Good song!"Sam said. It was really good,because Sam rarly gave out complements. Usually insults!

_  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Song:Telephone Parody:Accident Prone Artist:Telephone:Lady GaGA Parody Artist:VenetianPrincess .com/watch?v=hU2q25YqRJQ Look her up!

I think the song was written for spencer because...well...he's accident prone!

I DID NOT WRITE THE SONG OR PARODY IT,SHE DID NOT ME! INSPIRED BY:SPENCER SHAY FROM iCARLY/VENETIANPRINCESS FROM SUBSCRIBE 2 HER! SHE'S AN AMAZING SINGER AND SHE'S FUNNY!


End file.
